


Having A Blast

by Hollie47



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: Jason and Stephanie meet on a rooftop after receiving the same intel.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd
Kudos: 57





	Having A Blast

Sitting with his back against the heating vent on the roof, mask by his side, Jason took a long drag of his cigarette and extinguished it, rubbing it into the coolness of the concrete as he looked up at the night sky and exhaled the smoke from his lungs. There was a soft glow of light above him coming from a single bulb attached to a pole. The air was cold and it nipped at him but he didn’t let it get to him. From where he was sitting he could see the staircase going into the building, the rooftops and top few floors of the buildings around him, and the fire exit stairs that ran down the outside of the building. Hearing the sound of the door creaking open, he placed his hand on the gun in his pocket and watched as one Stephanie Brown, dressed in her Batgirl outfit, walked out onto the roof, stopping instantly when she saw him sitting down, AK-47 lying next to him.

“Stephanie Brown, why are you up here?” Jason asked, relaxing a bit as he patted the spot next to him knowing she wasn’t of any danger to him.

“Jason Todd, the mysterious Red Hood, why are you up here?” Stephanie asked in return, sitting down next to him, legs crossed.

“I’m guessing we got the same intel about a deal going down on the top floor of the building right there,” Jason replied, pointing to a single lit room in the building across from them.

“You might just be correct,” Stephanie replied, pressing herself up against the vent trying to get some warmth through her body as the cold from the concrete ground radiated into her bones.

“I have on good word that it will be Black Mask and some of his men. They are rumoured to have a new strain of drugs going out onto the market soon, I’m here to stop them.” Pulling a flask out of his jacket pocket he took a long swig from it and offered it to Stephanie.

Taking the flask, she took a sip from it and pulled a face, handing it back. “That tastes like rubbing alcohol. I also have intel that it’s a drug deal too but if Black Mask shows up I may need to borrow your gun, I have unfinished business with him.”

“Batgirl wants to use a gun? I’m impressed. You can take him out if you want; I’m just here to stop him selling near schools and playgrounds, and to children.” Taking another swig from his flask he screwed the lid back on and pocketed it.

“I’m not at all for using guns but after what he did to me he kind of deserves it. I’ve tried to forgive him but there is something about him and I just can’t let go of,” Stephanie replied, checking her belt to make sure everything was in its place and that she forgot nothing.

“Him out of the picture makes my life easier so I’m all for it.” Seeing something move in the lit room across from him, Jason put his hand up to silence them and pointed to the window.

Pulling out their binoculars they both studied the room. Four men were inside, one carrying a briefcase while the other three checked over the room, searching behind old wall hangings and in vents to make sure there were no bugs. The room was almost empty except for an old desk, a filing cabinet with no drawers and a few chairs that were scattered around, one with a broken leg. After half an hour or so Black Mask entered the room and sat behind the old desk, crossing his legs as the man with the briefcase placed it in front of him and opened it up.

Putting his binoculars into his pocket, Jason put his mask on and turned to Stephanie and signalled to her. Getting up he slung his AK-47 over his shoulder before they both stalked across the roof of the building they were on and leapt across to the other building, silently landing on their feet as they did their best to keep to the shadows. Making sure the area was clear, Stephanie walked over to the rooftop door and checked the handle; surprised it was open and opened without a sound.

Repositioning the weight of his AK-47, Jason followed Stephanie down the stairs, leaving the door open behind them. Carefully paying attention to any sound they could hear, they slowly opened the door to the top floor and checked out the hallway, making sure there were no more of Black Mask’s men hanging around outside. When they were sure there were only the five people in the room, they stopped for a moment, hearing Black Mask yelling at someone.

“THESE DRUGS ARE WHITE! I WANTED COLOURS, CHILDREN LIKE COLOURS! YOU’RE ALL A BUNCH OF IDIOTS!” Hearing a thump and a soft moan, Jason took hold of his gun and kicked the door open, barging in the room, shooting all the goons in one go with ease as none of them had time to retaliate.

“Red Hood, Batgirl,” Black Mask seethed, slamming the briefcase closed.

“Black Mask,” Stephanie replied, taking hold of a handgun Jason passed to her and aiming it at the man who was now standing behind the desk.

“You aren’t going to use that Batgirl, you’re too good for that, Batman taught you better,” Black Mask smirked, knowing her usual tactics and that guns were never an option.

“After what you did to her I wouldn’t put it past her,” Jason smiled, walking behind Stephanie and helping her aim the gun so she wouldn’t miss her target.

“I’ve done so much to so many people, I don’t even remember touching you, little girl,” Black Mask snickered, trying to get a raise out of the woman in front of him.

“Batgirl, do you want to listen to more of this bullshit he is sprouting or do you want to get this over and done with?” Jason asked, feeling the girl tense up in his arms as he gently nudged her arm to keep the target lined up.

Cocking her eyebrow, Stephanie slipped the gun into Jason’s pocket and pulled out a mini grenade and pulled the pin, throwing it to Black Mask, watching as he caught it, eyes going wide.

Grabbing Steph by the arm Jason turned and ran out of the room and down the hallway as an explosion filled the room they previously occupied. “That was bold.”

“More my style, what can I say,” Stephanie smiled, hearing a soft clang behind them.

Noticing part of Black Mask’s mask on the floor, Stephanie went over and picked it up, juggling it between her hands until it cooled off enough to look over it.

“Nice souvenir Batgirl, we should get out of here before the cops show up, the building is kind of on fire and that just seemed a little too easy,” Jason suggested, quickly leading the way out of the building and back onto the rooftop.

“You’re right, that was way too easy. Thanks for being here, it was actually nice working with you, we should do it again sometime,” Stephanie said, leaping over onto the roof of the other building.

“We should do it again sometime, here’s my number, call me if you want,” Jason replied, handing her a card with his number on it before he smiled at her and vanished down the fire escape, leaving her standing on the rooftop with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to SkylarkBlue for being my beta :)


End file.
